


Winter Magic

by Serie11



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Casual Intimacy, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Magic, Urban Fantasy, just two gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: Magic runs deep through the valley, but Abigail thinks that she might be more interested in the girl who had moved into the old valley farm.





	Winter Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



> Farm name and farmer name taken from my first sdv save!

 

Abigail doesn’t know if the cute girl living out on Heartly Farm is quite human or not.

First of all, there’s the hair – it’s bright green, long and perfectly curly. Now Abigail can hardly talk, what with her hair being purple, but she dyed it, and continues to dye it, when her roots show through. But she’s never seen Razen’s hair be anything but a bright, startling lime colour. It _does_ help Abigail spot her amongst the other people of the valley, but it’s still peculiar.

She can play the harp beautifully, and Abigail still dreams about the night when Razen found her out by the mountain lake, playing on her flute, and offered to join her. It had been raining, but not enough for Abigail to call it a day and head home – just enough to make the air above the lake more blurry than normal, and for the soft green of the hills around the valley to blend with the sky, making it seem like there was no difference between land and air.

Razen had pulled out a harp from her pocket (Abigail had no idea how she had fit that in there) and they’d played together for an hour, bouncing off each other’s tunes and improvising their music. The notes had echoed around the bowl of the valley, giving it an eerie tone that she had adored. Abigail had always had a soft spot for the young farmer before then, but that night had made her admit that she might have full blown feelings for her.

The fact that she somehow manages the entirety of Heartly Farm is another point in the ‘non-human’ column – it’s the biggest farm in the valley, and as far as Abigail knows, Razen maintains it all by herself. Abigail dabbles in magic every now and then, but neither of her parents like it, so she keeps it quiet in her room. Sam and Seb aren’t particularly interested in it, either – Sam’s head is in the clouds, and Seb is too focused on his numbers and computers to put the time and effort into connecting with the deep magic of the valley. But something in Abigail calls for her to whisper words and cast spells, and she loves the feeling of magic zipping over her fingers.

It’s snowing lightly this morning – Abigail can see the snowflakes falling gently past her window, even though she’s still curled up in bed where it’s warm. Sighing to herself, she flips the covers off her and tip toes over to her cupboard, where she keeps the things that sparkle by being a bit out of the ordinary. Her flute is there, squeaky clean, as it always had been after Abigail cast a spell on it that would mean she never had to clean it – it’s still working. A collection of amethyst that Razen has given her, all coming from deep within the mines, one of the most magically potent areas of the valley. A piece of beach glass that she found on her desk one day, a bit of cloth that changes colours every time she looks at it, and a golden bangle she found in one of her rare explorations of the mines. She runs her fingers over the items, feeling them chime with energy, crackle under her hands.

There’s a knock on her door, and Abigail spins, ready to slam the door of the cupboard shut, but it’s just Razen, hands in the pockets of the leather jacket she always wears, already smiling. Abigail feels her heart flutter for a second as she takes her in, before she steadies herself. She can’t appear too flustered in front of her – even if Razen would laugh it off, Abigail isn’t sure if she could stand the embarrassment. Though she could just blame it on the fact that she’s still wearing pyjamas…

“Hey!” Razen chirps. Abigail guiltily goes to close her cupboard, but Razen speeds over to peer inside. “What’s this? I’ve never seen this cupboard open before.”

“Even though I know you like to look through everything,” Abigail grumbles good naturedly. “It’s just… some things I’ve gathered. Junk.”

Razen looks at her out of the corner of her eye, as if she knows that Abigail is just trying to brush her off. “What, my amethyst counts as ‘junk’? Guess you don’t need the one I was going to give you today.”

“No!” Abigail exclaims. Shit, she can’t have Razen thinking she thinks her gifts are junk, not when she likes them so much. “I like the amethysts. A lot. Really.” And she’s blushing. Great, just show off her crush.

“I know,” Razen says, leaning in a bit closer. Abigail feels like her cheeks must look like cherries. “But now you’ve made me curious – what is this stuff, really?”

Abigail sighs. “Well, I dabble in witch craft and magic, sometimes. This is all the stuff to do with that, ya know, stuff that’s got a touch of magic on it. I usually keep it hidden here because mum and dad don’t really like to see me messing around with it.”

“They’re not fans of the magic in the valley?” Razen asks, tapping her chin thoughtfully. “I would have thought that everyone here respected the magic.”

“Respect it, yes. Like it, no,” Abigail says. “I’m really interested in it though, so I keep all this stuff, and mess around with it when I know they’re not going to see it.”

“The Wizard might be able to give you some pointers if you’re looking to expand your skills,” Razen suggests. “He’s always answered my questions, even if sometimes it’s in a… round about manner.”

“Do you, um… are you interested in this stuff as well?” Abigail asks cautiously, dodging the suggestion of going to see the Wizard. She knows that her dad really dislikes him – she’s certain that if he ever found out she’d gone to see him, he’d be very upset.

“Well living out on the farm alone means that I’ve got to deal with this type of stuff all by myself,” Razen says, leaving out more detail than she puts in. Abigial buzzes with the need to ask more questions, very interested in what the other girl could be dealing with out on the farm.

“I’ve been out to your farm a few times,” Abigail admits. “Before you moved in, I liked to go and explore there. I always thought it was a really cool place.” And she had been able to feel the magic of the valley more clearly there – another reason why she’d liked it a lot.

“Oh?” Razen says, looking surprised. “Well, you know you can still come out whenever you like. It does get a bit lonely with only the chickens to keep me company.”

“Is that why you’re always over at my house?” Abigail asks teasingly. When the new girl had continued to approach her after she’d moved in last spring, Abigail had been interested, but not enough to really seek her out herself. But after knowing her for almost a year now, she considers Razen one of her closest friends. _And maybe even more than friends, if she’s bold enough to one day make a move._

“Hey, I go to the bar and talk to others as well,” Razen tried to defend herself, but her cheeks are going pink too.

“Sure you do,” Abigail says, leaning over and grinning at her.

“Here’s your amethyst,” Razen says, fumbling the stone out of her pocket. Abigail takes it carefully, admiring how the purple glints in the dim light of her room. She steps over and holds it up to the weak sun that shines through her window, and watches as the light fragments and spins around the walls of her room.

“Thank you!” Abigail says, looking over at Razen. The other girl is smiling softly, and Abigail grins back at her. “I really like this one. It has a neat crystal formation.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Razen laughs. “I nearly got swamped by a bunch of slimes to get it.”

“Had an exciting adventure?” Abigail asks as she walks back over to her cupboard and puts the amethyst down next to the other purple crystals that Razen has gifted her with over the past few months.

“Oh yeah,” Razen agrees. “Though going into the mine is always an adventure. You never know what you’re going to find.”

“I’ve only been down a few levels,” Abigail admits. She closes her cupboard and then digs through one of her drawers until she finds her sword. “But I’m going to try and give it another go soon, I think. Maybe when the days start to get longer. Mum doesn’t like it when I come home in the dark.”

“You could come and sleep over at my place, and we could go together,” Razen says, going and sitting down on Abigail’s bed. “That way you wouldn’t have to worry them, and we could have fun exploring together.”

“Really?” Abigail asks, resisting the urge to jump up and down on the spot. “That would be amazing! I’d love to come out to the farm.” And maybe see Razen’s daily routine and figure out what type of magic she uses to water all her plants…

“Well, any time you want to come over, you can,” Razen says. Abigail flops down next to her on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “You’re always welcome. I’d invite people over more often, but the farm has a lot of stuff going on. But if you’ve been there before… you probably know what I’m talking about.”

“It’s always been like that,” Abigail says. “No one wanted to maintain it after your grandfather died. The magic there is really strong. You can feel it heavy on your skin.”

“I thought it was normal,” Razen laughs. “I really was a city slicker.”

Abigail can’t help the giggle that bursts from her lips. “You thought it was _normal?_ It’s magic!”

“I just thought it was the atmosphere of the farm,” Razen replies serenely. “Can’t really blame me, after all – this whole valley has such a unique feeling to it.”

Abigail huffs. “Yeah, cause it _is_ unique.”

“That’s true.” Razen turns to look at her. “And there’s some pretty unique people here, too.”

“Haha, yeah,” Abigail says, trying to ignore how she can feel her cheeks heating. Is all she can do this morning blush? “Everyone here is pretty special.”

“But I definitely like some people more than others,” Razen says. She moves over, and Abigail sits up suddenly, nearly head butting her.

“Well… yeah,” Abigail fumbles. “Me too.”

Razen smiles, and Abigail tries not to swoon. The other girl tentatively leans closer, and all Abigail can see are her lips.

Razen kisses her sweetly, and Abigail wonders if she’s imagining her tasting like honey. She puts a hand on Razen’s shoulder to bring her in closer, and then buries her head in her shoulder when they break apart.

“Like I said, I definitely like someone in the valley more than others,” Razen says happily. Abigail laughs into her shoulder.

“Yeah, I figured that out.”

Razen strokes her hair gently, and Abigail lets herself enjoy it, closing her eyes and sighing.

“I’ve gotta go, but I’ll see you around, right?” Razen asks. “Maybe even at my place sometime.”

“Yeah,” Abigail agrees. She sees Razen off, then goes over to her back window and moves the curtains aside so she can see the other girl heading up towards the mountain. The soft snowfall almost hides her figure, but her vibrant green hair makes her stand out against the backdrop of white. Abigail puts a hand to her lips.

Well, she still hasn’t answered the question of whether or not Razen is human or not, but she knows that she’s definitely on the road towards getting it answered, and to finding out what is really going on over at Heartly Farm.

She doesn’t resist the giant grin that comes over her face. Razen kissed her! And actually likes her! It hadn’t been planned or anything, but the other girl obviously likes her a lot, and Abigail still can’t quite believe that happened.

What she does know for sure is that she’s looking forward to her visit to Heartly Farm.


End file.
